


Конфуз программы «Буриме»

by Egyptianess_Mau



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fantastic, Friendship, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianess_Mau/pseuds/Egyptianess_Mau
Summary: Паша Чехов приготовил оригинальный подарок для своей девушки.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Конфуз программы «Буриме»

— Павел Андреич, что не так? — спросил Кирк у Чехова, уныло сидящего над своим подносом. Чехов о чём-то размышлял и был настолько поглощён этим, что забыл про еду. Нетронутый завтрак стоял перед ним, а лейтенант сидел, уставившись в одну точку и подперев щеку рукой. Иногда он будто возражал сам себе, отрицательно качая головой.

— Да нет, — сказал доктор Маккой, убирая сенсор медицинского трикодера, — показатели нормальные. Давай, Чехов, колись! С Даной поссорились?

— Нет, — грустно сказал юный навигатор. — Я тут пытаюсь придумать, как мне её поздравить с днём рождения.

— И что тут сложного? — спросил Кирк, отправляя в рот кусок отбивной. — Идёшь в оранжерею и срезаешь все цветы, какие тебе понравятся. Только Сулу предупреди, а то он тебé голову срежет.

— Нет, Паша, — сказал Боунс, — цветов мало, обязательно надо принести бутылку чего-нибудь приличного. Когда день рождения?

— Завтра, — упавшим голосом сказал Чехов и совсем потух.

— Да ты чего расстроился? Ну, до завтра ничего приличного мы не найдём, наше с Джимом приличное уже закончилось, а у Скотти только жесточайший скотч, девушке такое дарить не годится. Но я тебя выручу! — и доктор многозначительно поднял палец. — Подари ей триббла!

Кирк подавился и закашлялся.

— Боунс, с ума сошёл?

— Погоди, Джим, это шикарная идея! Ты подари ей моего триббла не насовсем! А только на одно утро.

— Что же это за подарок такой — на одно утро? — шмыгнул носом Паша, но уже смотрел на доктора с маленькой надеждой.

— Подарком будет не триббл! Подарком будет стих про триббла — ну и цветы, само собой! Стих такой, знаешь, весь из определений! Мы тебе накидаем слов про триббла, ты слепишь из них стих, а она пусть догадается по словам, что это! И хорошенький пушистенький триббл сидит в красивой коробочке! С бантом!

Паша поглядел на него и просиял:

— Буриме! Спасибо, доктор! Спасибо, капитан! Я быстро, там делать нечего!

И он умчался из кают-компании, так и не притронувшись к своей картошке с котлеткой.

— Надеюсь, Чехов не забыл, что у него альфа-смена? — спросил Кирк, опрокидывая в себя компот и выуживая ягодки со дна. Поглядев напоследок на тарелку Паши, он стащил с неё маринованный огурчик и, довольный, встал из-за стола.

— Ну, он же говорит: где-то «там» с чем-то «там» делать нечего, — Маккой спокойно закончил с завтраком, аккуратно вытер рот и тоже поднялся. — Я у себя, Джим.

— Ага, доброго дня, — кивнул Кирк.

— Да уж, доброго опасного дня, — заворчал доктор, — какие инфекции и неврозы, какие травмы и ранения нас ждут сегодня?

Его прервал свистяще-кудахчущий звук коммуникатора. Капитан поднёс его к уху и сказал:

— А на мой день рождения, Чехов, придумай мне новый рингтон, чтобы я больше этого не слышал.

— Стандарт Федерации, — Маккой пожал плечами, — представители всех рас должны различать этот звук.

— Лейтенант, что хотел? На час? А навигатором у нас кто будет, мистер Спок? Или мне сесть вместо тебя? Да ладно, Паша, ладно, я понимаю. Давай. Через час.

***  
Через сорок минут после начала альфа-смены радостный Паша выскочил из лифта на мостик.

— Разрешите занять своё место, капитан?

— Охотно, мистер Чехов, — Кирк поднялся из-за консоли навигатора и пересел в собственное кресло. — Как успехи?

— Я такое придумал, такое! Вернее, это доктор предложил, но программа-то — вот она! — И он взмахнул коммуникатором. — Я её в коммуникатор встроил, очень удобно!

Мистер Спок развернул своё кресло и устремил любопытные глаза на Чехова:

— Программа, мистер Чехов?

— Я назвал её «Буриме»! Это такая старинная русская игра…

— Мы в курсе, мистер Чехов, — вставил капитан, — у неё ещё старинное французское название.

— Да, так вот в салонах России раньше все играли в буриме и сочиняли забавные стихи. Я задаю программе первую строчку, из трёх определений-подсказок, которые наведут Дану на мысль, что же там, в коробочке! Пушистый! — сказал он в коммуникатор. — Так? Мягкий! Ненасытный! Вот, это у нас первая строчка, и мы задали ритм! И дальше мы вот так насобираем слов, программа сама создаст стихотворение, а последним словом будет разгадка! Его назовёт Дана. И достанет триббла!

— Буриме, говорите? — уточнил мистер Спок.

— Ну, не совсем по правилам, согласен, но там много возможностей! А фишка в том, что программа запомнит и использует только те слова, которые эмоционально окрашены. Дана сразу поймёт, сколько в это вложено чувств.

Услышав слово «чувства», мистер Спок поднял бровь и развернулся обратно к своей станции.

— Вы же мне поможете? — спросил Чехов, с надеждой обводя взглядом всех офицеров мостика.

— Ну конечно, поможем! — сказал Кирк. — А ты уверен, что Дане будет дорого изъявление чувств всей команды? Ну, или хотя бы офицеров мостика?

— Вот именно, Дана оценит! И подарок будет как бы от нас всех!

— Я помогу, с удовольствием! – сказал капитан. — Записывай: урчащий! Любопытный!

— Любопытный? — засомневался Чехов.

— Шапка ужас какой любопытный, спроси Маккоя! Или вот ещё: симпатичный! Не возражаешь?

— Ну, вы называйте слова, — сказал Чехов, глядя на экран, — а программа сама разберётся. И помните, слова должны быть эмоционально окрашены!

— Космический! — предложил суровый Сулу, глядя вперёд, в панорамное окно.

— Прожорливый, — сказал мистер Спок.

— Мне очень жаль, коммандер, слово хорошее, но программа не записала. Вложите в него побольше чувств!

— Увольте, мистер Чехов.

— Ему нельзя, Чехов, отстань от него! — вмешался капитан. — Давай ты займёшься этим после смены, договорились? Что там такое впереди, мистер Спок? Туманность? А навигатор у нас сегодня дежурит, нет?

И они принялись сканировать туманность и на время позабыли про Пашину программу. А зря.

***  
К вечеру Пашин коммуникатор накопил уже много слов. Чехов обошёл после смены всех своих друзей и даже заглянул в спортзал, где отжимались краснорубашечники. Хэнк Хэндорф, сложив за спиной руки-окорока, командовал:/p>

— Упал-отжался! Лёг-встал! Раз-два! Паша, что тебе?

— Одно слово, Хэнк!

— Решительный — раз! Смелый — два! Крепкий! Три! Мощный! Четыре! Кто на свете круче все-ех?

— Мы на свете круче всех! — подхватили несколько голосов.

— Кровь на красном не видна!  
— Кровь на красном не видна!

— Страха нет и смерти нет!  
— Страха нет и смерти нет!

— Мы смеёмся им в лицо! Всё, вали, Павел, не мешай! Взво-о-од, бегом марш!

— Бегом точно не подходит, — вздохнул Чехов и отправился к инженерам.

***  
Из инженерного отсека он вышел с двумя замечательными словами. Первое лейтенант Кинсер лично нацарапал на падде и поднял на Пашу счастливые карандашики, заменявшие ему зрачки. Скотти прочитал слово про себя, крякнул и озвучил его с такой эмоциональностью, что слово полыхнуло на дисплее алым: 

— Безотказный! Отличное слово, молоток, Кинсер!

— Э-э, — промямлил Паша.

— Что, разве плохое слово? Безотказный! А ещё исправный, великолепные же слова! Ничего лучше от инженеров ты не услышишь!

— Ладно, — сдался Чехов, вспомнив, что не был ещё в медотсеке, а уж там-то, где жил триблл Шапка, не могли не подарить ему кучу восхитительных и подходящих слов! 

— Не за что, Паша! Ещё приходи, только попозже, а то мне что-то не нравится это постукивание! Ты слышишь? — спросил Скотти у Кинсера, и оба забыли про Чехова и направились к инженерным консолям. 

***  
— Слово? — спросила хорошенькая медсестра, с которой Паша ещё не успел познакомиться. — У нас тут сегодня только одно слово: грозный!

— Нет, два, — подхватила вторая сестра, пробегая мимо с паддом в руках, — сердитый! Кошмарный! Невыносимый! Вот тебе, Паша, целых четыре слова!

— Я кому сказал, что применяем перорально?! — раздался рёв доктора Маккоя из карантинного блока. — Ты какого хрена засунул капсулу себе в хобот? У тебя рот есть? Засунь это туда немедленно! Перорально — это означает в чёртов рот!

Доктор Маккой вышел из карантина, и сестра сразу подбежала к нему с паддом. Доктор глянул на экран и проворчал:

— Ну, слава богу. Все показатели нормальны. Хочу, чтоб так было всегда, все слышали? Все показатели нормальны!

— Ну ё-моё… — сказал Паша и побрёл к капитану. По корабельному времени полагалось уже спать, а у Чехова были пока только договорённость насчёт триббла и красивая коробочка. С зелёным бантом.

***  
Он мялся у каюты капитана, размышляя, удобно ли войти. Вдруг коммуникатор ожил, и Паша услышал голос Кирка:

— Чехов?

— Кэптин Курк! — воскликнул несчастный Паша, и Джим хмыкнул:

— У-у, ясно. Давай топай ко мне.

— Я тут, за дверью, — ответил Паша, и двери со свистом разошлись. Никогда ещё Чехов не был так рад компании капитана. И доктора, потому что вскоре в каюту явился и Боунс. К концу смены он был настроен уже вполне благодушно.

— Как дела, Петрарка? — спросил он, доставая третью рюмку, и Чехов махнул рукой, усаживаясь за стол.

— Горю! — сказал он. — Полыхаю!

— Погоди-ка, — вмешался Кирк. — С Сулу договорился?

— Договорился, он сам завтра срежет букет.

— Раз! — Кирк загнул палец. — Триббл будет?

— За Шапкой зайдёшь завтра, — сказал доктор. — Раньше не дам, нечего животное мучить. Посадим в коробку перед самым поздравлением. Надеюсь, ты дырки предусмотрел при репликации?

— А как же! – сказал Паша. — Параметры мне мистер Спок рассчитал, всё строго научно. И, — он вздохнул, — «в целом — удовлетворительно».

— Ну, так значит — два! — Кирк загнул второй палец. — И что грустим?

— Стиха-то нет! Стих-то не клеится! Из женских голосов у меня есть только ваши медсёстры, доктор.

— Медсёстры — это хорошо! Скинь мне потом копию. На память. Хорошие девочки.

— И у меня совсем ничего нет от мисс Ухуры!

— Ну что ж ты? — укорил Боунс. — Чего ушами хлопал? Они уже у себя в каюте, сам знаешь, чем занимаются, так что твой стих им до одного места…

— Вызову-ка Ухуру, — сказал капитан. — Они должны быть на связи и точка.

— Ты засранец, Джим! Нельзя так поступать, — сказал доктор.

— А товарища в беде бросать можно? Лейтенант Ухура!

Коммуникатор заговорил голосом Ухуры:

— Лейтенант… Ухура… на связи…

— Скажи одно слово, — приказал Кирк.

— Ты вот за этим вызываешь?! — взбеленился коммуникатор. — Иди на хуй, Джим!

— О! — сказал Чехов. — Записала капслоком!

— И ты, Чехов, отправляйся на хуй со своими глупостями!

— Я тебе говорил, Джимми, — начал доктор и был немедленно послан по тому же адресу. Затем все услышали странно-мурлычущий голос Спока:

— Обсценная лексика, лейтенант Ухура? Очаровательно!

— Во! Подходящее слово! — обрадовался Чехов.

— Вот же настырный! — возмутился голос Ухуры.

— Ну, и ещё одно словечко, — сказал Кирк, и Нийота рявкнула:

— Как же ты достал!

Связь оборвалась.

***  
Все трое помолчали. Доктор разлил всем по капельке саурианского бренди и предложил:

— Ну, за поэзию!

Они опрокинули рюмки.

— А вот мне интересно, — сказал Кирк, — кто назвал тебе рифму для слова «триббл»?

— Это как раз просто, — ответил Чехов. — Программа подберёт её сама. У неё огромный вокабулярий…. Впечатляющий, как сказал мистер Спок. Но, к сожалению, он был недостаточно эмоционален.

— Да ладно, Шапка не такой уж и впечатляющий, — сказал доктор Маккой. — Но я его люблю, засранца такого.

— Я тоже, — сказал Кирк. — Если бы не Шапка…

— Во-во! — сказал Боунс и предложил: — За Шапку? Может, и не самого красивого, но очень полезного, очень хорошего триббла!

— А что получилось-то? — увлечённо спросил капитан. — Давай прочитаем, что получилось!

— Программа «Буриме»! — сказал Паша в коммуникатор. — Итог сбора данных!

Коммуникатор зашуршал. Если бы доктор и Кирк посмотрели на экранчик, они увидели бы, как программа укладывает большое сердце в подарочную коробку и обвязывает её лентой. Вышло симпатично, но увы! Прочитать стих они не смогли. Похоже, вскрыть подарок могла только именинница.

***  
Следующее утро Дана Бола встретила в отличном настроении. Чехов что-то затевал, и она предвкушала необыкновенный подарок. Что он придумал, смешной мальчик? Наверняка что-то удивительное! Ведь Дана ясно дала ему понять, что подарок на день рождения любого орионца должен быть чем-то особенным, а у неё и дата была не рядовая. Её смущало то, что они давно не подлетали к планетам-галактическим базарам, но она верила, что Паша обо всём позаботился, и даже если ничего не купил в Антибошуа, где «Энтерпрайз» была пару месяцев назад, то уж точно что-нибудь придумал! Он очень умный мальчик, её Паша.

Красная униформа Даны приятно сочеталась с медно-рыжими волосами и не менее привлекательно контрастировала с изумрудной кожей. В таком виде мисс Бола и явилась в кают-компанию.

Её ожидания не были обмануты! Посреди кают-компании стоял единственный стул, к которому её галантно подвёл сам капитан, а все друзья и сослуживцы выстроились перед стулом буквой «П». Здесь были офицеры мостика и целый взвод ребят в красных рубашках под командой Хэндорфа, удивительно импозантного, при полном параде, с кортиком. Дана ощутила волнение, предвкушение и лютый интерес. Нет, Паша всё-таки необыкновенный! Такой внимательный! Столько почёта… И это ещё не вручён подарок!

Дане хотелось подпрыгивать на стуле от нетерпения, как девчонке. О, она уже была довольна, ёрзала и осматривалась, смеясь, и громоздкие парни из её взвода добродушно улыбались ей. Не хватало двоих — мистера Спока и самого Паши. Когда они вошли, Дана медленно поднялась, не веря глазам. Старший помощник Спок, правая рука капитана, всегда невозмутимый и недосягаемый — кроме случаев, когда нужно было утрясти кадровые вопросы — сам мистер Спок нёс в руках небольшую коробку, перевязанную зелёным бантом, а Паша шёл рядом с чудесным букетом и смущённо улыбался.

Глаза Даны засветились.

— Что там, Паша? — спросила она.

— Это подарок, — ответил Чехов, — мы поздравляем тебя с днём рождения, Дана…

— Отставить! — сказал Кирк, подошёл к Споку и встал с другой стороны. — Мисс Бола! Двадцать пять лет — это не просто день рождения! Это особенный случай, поэтому вся команда присоединяется к Пашиным поздравлениям и вручает небольшой подарок-загадку.

— Загадку? — сочным голосом, полным любопытства, переспросила Дана, и все присутствующие мужчины ощутили приятное волнение. Маккой, скрытый спинами краснорубашечников, достал трикодер и поводил сенсором, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Впрочем, всё внимание было обращено на хорошенькую девушку в центре.

— Но чтобы получить эту коробочку, ты должна отгадать, что в ней! — сказал Паша.

— Да много чего может быть в ней! — задумчиво произнесла мисс Бола и оценивающе взглянула на презент.

— У нас есть подсказки! — сказал Чехов и вынул коммуникатор. — Вот послушай, это легко! Ты должна сказать только последнее слово!

И он решительно произнёс:

— Программа «Буриме»! Подарок мисс Дане Бола! Автор — Павел Чехов! Ну и все остальные тоже участвовали!

И коммуникатор зашуршал: программа разворачивала изображение подарка. Все замерли.

— Пушистый! Мягкий! Ненасытный! — сказал коммуникатор голосом Паши, и дальше зазвучали разные голоса, но программа сгладила разницу в тембрах и установила единый темп речи, так что стих пошёл довольно гладко:

— Пушистый! Мягкий! Ненасытный!  
Сердитый, грозный и решительный!  
Весёлый! Смелый! Любопытный!  
И в целом удовлетворительный.

Пока всё шло неплохо, но на последней строчке взгляд мистера Спока слегка затуманился. Капитан, напротив, оживился.

— Хорошо! — сказал он. — Клёвая штука-то! А ты боялся, что от мистера Спока не будет слов.

Ты безотказный! Лёг и встал!  
И применяем перорально!  
Настырный! Как же ты достал!  
Все показатели нормальны!

Паша смутился.

— Исправный! Я ещё предлагал — исправный! — тихо сказал Скотти. А программа всё декламировала:

— Он крепкий, мощный, обаятельный!  
Не зверь, не птица и не гриб,  
Перед тобой очаровательный,  
Космический, прекрасный…

— Член!!! — крикнула Дана Бола, вскочив.

***  
Парни из взвода Даны стали почти одного цвета со своими рубашками. Мистер Спок, сохраняя в целом невозмутимый вид, с сомнением покосился на коробку в своих руках, и доктор Маккой вдруг затрясся и закрыл ладонями лицо.

— Ой Паша-а, — сказал Скотти, а Кирк шепнул Споку:

— Ведь ты спасёшь Шапку, если что?

— Не вопрос, — почти не разжимая губ, коротко ответил первый помощник.

— Не вопрос?! — Джим так изумился, что на секунду забыл про Дану. — Ты имел в виду, что спасёшь Шапку, если она вздумает кинуть его в утилизатор? Или ударит им Чехова?

— Я имею в виду, Джим, что да, я успел бы всё это, но трибблу ничто не угрожает, – быстро ответил мистер Спок. — Посмотри на мисс Бола, она довольна.

Мисс Бола была не просто довольна. Она подпрыгивала на месте, хлопая в ладоши, переполненная эмоциями настолько, что не находила слов, и наконец разразилась воплем: 

— Подумать только! Космически прекрасный член! Господи! — Она прижала кулачки к щекам и обвела всех сияющими глазами: — Вы всем мостиком сочинили это для меня? Вот лично для меня — такую прелесть?! И мистер Спок! Я слышала голос мистера Спока!

— Конечно! — сориентировался капитан. Видя, что немедленного смертоубийства не будет, он тут же перестроился: — Мы все старались, но мистер Спок особенно! Как он переживал, что у него не получается произнести слова с нужной интонацией! Вот Боунс не даст соврать!

— Зато у мисс Ухуры идеальные интонации! — мечтательно произнесла Дана. — Такая восхитительная экспрессия! И вы несправедливы к мистеру Споку, капитан.

— Неужели? — Кирк посмотрел на неё с интересом и симпатией.

— О, орионцы знают, что означают эти мурлыкающие звуки! Какой по-королевски щедрый подарок, мистер Спок!

Спок широко открыл глаза и, кажется, впал в ступор. Ухура, видя его затруднительное положение, быстро приблизилась и спросила Дану, указывая на коробку:

— Ты не посмотришь, угадала или нет?

— А! Да! — опомнилась та и взяла коробку у первого помощника. Мистер Спок с облегчением спрятал руки за спину и хотел было незаметно ретироваться, но Кирк и Боунс, предвидя этот манёвр, чуточку сместились у него за спиной и сомкнулись широкими плечами. Мистер Спок упёрся в них и остановился.

— Отставить! — шёпотом сказал Кирк. — Терпи уж до конца!

— Я нуждаюсь в медитации, — слабым голосом ответил Спок, и Боунс ответил сердобольно:

—Я тебе Шапку дам подержать, не волнуйся! Он очень терапевтический!

— Странно! — сказала Дана и удивлённо посмотрела на Чехова, стоящего с закрытыми глазами, ни жив, ни мёртв. — Стих сочинили про член, а в коробке триббл! А! — догадалась она. — Это шутка такая?

— Это шутка такая, — с облегчением подтвердили Чехов, Скотти и взвод краснорубашечников. Кинсер молча покивал.

— Смешная! — засмеялась Дана. — Молодцы! Не ожидала! Но стих всё-таки — самое лучшее! Никогда, никогда в жизни мне не дарили такого подарка! Вы замечательные! Потрясающие! А теперь давайте повеселимся!

— Обязательно! — улыбнулся Кирк и кивнул Хэндорфу. Ребята в красных рубашках расступились, и взору присутствующих предстал накрытый для фуршета стол. Сулу включил лёгкую музыку.  
— Вы меня спасаете, капитан, — сказал Чехов, уже увлекаемый Даной на середину. При этом она всё ещё держала коробку с трибблом, и Боунс понятливо протянул руки. Дана радостно сунула ему коробку и больше о ней не вспоминала. Зато помнила Ухура.

— Дайте триббла Споку, — потребовала она. — Верните мне моего вулканца! Я ещё потанцевать хочу!

И Боунс послушно отправился к Споку.

— Коммандер! — сказал он, вручая ему растрёпанный рыжеватый меховой комок. — Вам прописан триббл. Гладить не менее десяти минут и не отлынивать!

Пальцы Спока уже и так погрузились в мягкую шёрстку, триббл заурчал, и на лицо старшего помощника начали возвращаться естественные краски.

— Вот так, – удовлетворённо вздохнул доктор Маккой. — Другое дело. Слу-у-шай, у меня шикарная идея! Давай пошлём наше стихотворение в Вулканскую академию и напишем — смотрите, мол, каких успехов достиг мистер Спок в социальной адаптации! Что, тебе опять нехорошо? Ты гладь Шапку, гладь! Я же говорю: он очень терапевтический!


End file.
